Can You See me Now?
by MrsDeidara
Summary: -OC Story- Asiru cannot get her childhood love out of her head. He will always be a part of her, but she wants to move on. Her life is like the ocean, one minute it is calm the next waves are thrashing about. All the couples in this story are cannon, so NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story. This is a story with an OC as the main character, so if you dislike OC's I would suggest not reading this. All the couples are cannon, however there is a twist in the story line. Certain characters whom died within the actual manga, are alive in this story. So, if you would like to read this story, please do!**

'I wonder what he is thinking up there right now' I let out a huge sigh as I put the misplaced book back into its proper spot. I know this store inside and out. I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in the same place six days a week. I don't mind though, this is my sanctuary. It is just hard having so much time to my thoughts because I constantly think of him, and how much I miss him.

'I hope you can see me now, and you're laughing at how big of a nerd I am, love.' I've already put the books away, so I decide I might as well sit down and enjoy a book myself.

The main character in this book seems like a dobe, he has no idea what he is doing! But he is pretty determined.

'Reminds me of someone I know…' Just as I get through the first chapter my bells ring and I look up to see Kiba Inuzuka walking into the shop. With a smile on my face, I put my book down, open to the page I was on.

"Hey Arisu! Nose stuck in a book like usual?" His voice is hearty and playful, so I just smile and nod.

"Of course, what would you expect from me?" My usual smirk is plastered on my face, it is my signature look after all.

"No, definitely not. I've hardly ever seen you without a book in your hands. The only time was when you were dating Neji." His face has gone a little red, but he is still smiling.

"Let's not talk about that. What can I do for you, Kiba?" I chuckle a bit at the mention of Neji. My one and only actual ex-boyfriend.

"Oh right, I actually came to ask you something." I watch as he wanders over near the plant section, a eyebrows raised in wonder.

"Is something wrong? Do you need a book on medical herbs?" I wonder if Akamaru is sick or something, I hope not. However, Kiba doesn't look worried or upset so I doubt that is what it is.

"Ah! No, no nothing like that, Arisu. You know about the fireworks tonight right?" I nod at him, answering his question silently.

"Okay, well, uhm, I was wondering if you would like to go with me! As a date." Kiba's tone became rushed as if he was really embarrassed to ask that. It makes me smile, and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to go with you Kiba." Smiling, I walk up to him and hug him because he looks so flustered. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and I just giggle.

"Awesome! I'll come pick you up at 8:00 PM okay? We can walk up there together." After we set our plans he takes off down the road running.

'Well look at that. I guess I have a date.'

*At 5:30 PM after the shop closes*

I think I should go talk to Hinata, he is her teammate afterall.

'I wonder if she knew he was going to ask me.' Then again, she is my best friend she would of told me right away. Maybe Naruto knew but didn't say anything, which would be weird because he kind of is a big mouth.

All the shops look beautiful right now, the sky is gold and orange, everyone is heading home, or going for dinner. It's all so breathtaking watching everyone's movements within this beautiful atmosphere.

I wander towards the Uzumaki compound, sensing that Naruto and Hinata are both home.

'Great, maybe I can ask both of them at the same time!' Just as I get to the door, I sense that their chakra is slightly spiked in an odd way. So before I knock, not wanting to interrupt just in case it is what I think it is, I flick off my thumb nail and slip my flower petal under the door. I focus my chakra onto my petal and look around the room. There are clothes thrown everywhere, and I need not to look any farther. I retract my petal and it reattaches to my thumb.

'I'm kind of glad I have such a huge secret.' My keke genkai is very rare, and only 5 people know about it, not including myself. People do know that I am a kunoichi, however they do not know that I have a special keke genkai and am an anbu black ops member.

'I guess I can't talk to them right now. They're such rabbits, oh my. I swear that is all they do when they're together.' I remember Hinata telling me about their first time on their wedding night. She said it was loving and passionate then it got wild. It somehow didn't surprise me, she may be shy but she is pretty sexual. And Naruto, well he is Naruto, he has a lot of energy. How neither of them had sex or did anything sexual before they got married is beyond me. They're the only one of my friends who waited for marriage and I really respect them, honestly.

'I think I will go ask Temari and possibly Shikamaru.' Those two are also married but surprisingly they've been going at it for a long time now. Ever since the Chuunin exams where they met, there has always been a tension between them. I believe Temari told me they started seeing each other just before Gaara was abducted.

'I still can't believe you did that to him, love. What came over you? I wish I could of asked you the last time I spoke to you.' I shake off the sadness of thinking about him and continue on towards the Nara household.

"Asiru! Hey, come on in!" The Nara home is very spacious and comfy, I know I'm always welcome here.

"Are you going to the fireworks tonight, Tem?" I stare at my other best friend, her hair is down, and she is dressed almost lazily. She doesn't get much time to herself so she must be relishing the moment.

"Of course, you know how much I love fireworks. Shikamaru is coming too, well, I'm dragging him. He likes them he just won't admit it. Are you going?" I have to laugh at that, they have such an interesting relationship, but they are so in love it's wonderful to see. They just recently got engaged and that is why Temari is living with Shikamaru. His parents don't mind, they love her.

"Yeah, I am. I actually have a date too." Temari looks kind of shocked and I make a face as if I was offended by her reaction. She just narrows her eyes at me.

"What? Who? You haven't been on a date since you and Neji broke up a couple of months ago." Oh yeah, I guess that is true. I didn't even think about it, I've been so caught up in my own things.

"Ah, Kiba asked me earlier. He was pretty ecstatic that I said yes. Did you know anything about it?" She just shakes her head in response. At that moment we both look up to see Shikamaru walk into the house.

"I knew." As usual, he speaks with a shrug and a monotone voice.

"What? And you didn't tell me? You know Asiru is my best friend, you should've told me!" That's their thing, she raises her voice and he just shrugs.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you. You would of told Asiru here, and you would of wrecked it for Kiba. I'm glad he finally asked you though, Asiru. He's been wanting to since you and Neji broke up." Everyone keeps mentioning Neji, holy is it bring up my ex day or something?

"What? That long? And how did I never hear about him having any type of feelings for me? I'm assuming Naruto knows, they're pretty close." So maybe Hinata knew, she just didn't want to wreck it for Kiba. She is a tiny bit more considerate than Temari, who would've told me right away.

"Yeah, Naruto knew. We had to convince him to keep it quiet because you're friends with him and Hinata. I'm slightly surprised that he kept it a secret honestly." Shikamaru surprised? Now that's a rare occurrence.

"Wow, Kiba has liked you for this long. Well good on him for finally manning up and asking you out. Tonight will be pretty fun!" A weird look crosses Temari's face and she walks up to Shikamaru and gives him a light kiss on his lips. She must be used to doing that every time she see's him.

"Ah, I get the hint by your face Temari. I'm going to head out. Maybe go for a run before I get ready. Have fun, but not too much fun!" They both slightly blush at my comment and I laugh as I leave. I head back towards my shop, which is also my home. My suite is on top of the building, it's fairly handy.

'I think this date will be good for me, I need to continue moving on. However, I just miss you so much..' Being so deep in my thoughts, I walk into a dark figure as I turn a corner.

"Ahh Dei… Oops, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I look up slightly to see the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I'm a little spacy sometimes." He just looks at me with a weird look on his face. I'm kind of surprised that such a talented ninja walked into me, maybe he was lost in thought too.

"Hn. It's fine. Whose name did you say when we walked into each other?" Crap, I guess he heard some of that.

"Oh, nothing. I said 'Dang' no name, eheh." I laugh nervously as I run my hand through my bangs to push them back from my face. Sasuke just narrows his eyes and nods.

"Okay then. See you at the fireworks later." He just walks away with a serious look on his face. Sasuke is such an odd guy, I wonder how his personality works so well with Sakura. She must balance him out I guess. I should go for my run now.

'That was a little unnerving, I hope he doesn't ponder whom I was thinking of.'

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Just before 8:00 PM*

I hear a knock on my door, but I've already sensed that Kiba was almost here. I open the door and greet him with a smile.

"Welcome to my little sanctuary. It's not much, but it is mine." Only a few people have been up here, I rather not let people into my personal space. It is quite dear to me. Just Hinata, Temari, Neji and now Kiba have seen it up here. I guess there was one other person but I'm trying not to think about him as much.

"Wow, it's so nice up here. I've never been up here before." He wanders into my living room looking at all my things. I just stand near my kitchen and watch him look. He is pretty adorable, but I have an odd feeling about going on a date with him. Maybe that feeling will go away later.

"Yeah, I try to keep it private. I have things very special to me up here, I couldn't stand to lose them." I walk over to him staring at a photo from my childhood. I forgot about that photo, I try not to look at it too much, it makes my heart ache.

"Is this you? Who's the boy? He kind of looks like he could be your brother, the whole blonde hair blue eye thing is in common with both of you." I just laugh and shake my head.

'I guess he never saw him before he died.'

"No, he was just a childhood friend. He's gone now. Shall we get going, Kiba? I want to meet up with Hinata and Naruto before the fireworks start!" He smiles and nods at me. I'm glad I dodged that, I've been thinking about him too much today.

Just as we leave my building, Kiba asks if it is alright if he holds my hand. I adore holding hands so naturally I just grab his in response.

"You're really cute, you know that right?" He says this because I was swinging our arms, acting kind of childish. I feel my face burn and I giggle. When I blush it is very obvious because I am incredibly pale and the red streaks across my face along the same line my freckles are.

'I guess he thinks I'm cute.' I have bright blue eyes that have a white squiggly ring around my pupils, and my hair is mid back length and a dark blonde. I'm almost as tall as all the guys I'm friends with, I stand at 5 foot 9 inches, being tall for a girl. My body type is more curvy than the other kunoichi in the village. I don't have that flat stomach like them all, not that it is big, but since I am not as hardcore as them I have some body fat.

'I'm a strong kunoichi, I just am not in action as much as the others.' Although, I can probably outrun any of them. My fat percentile doesn't determine that part. Me and the girls determined I have the biggest chest which made us all laugh because I personally thought it was Hinata. I'm just waiting for her to get pregnant for that to change.

"Asiru, earth to Asiru!" I check back into reality by Kiba tugging me by my hand up the hill towards the fireworks.

"Oops! Sorry I was lost in though, I guess I do that a lot." He smiles and nods.

"It's okay, I didn't mind just staring at you. Oh shit, did I just say that? My bad, forget what I just said. Sooooo, liking the weather?" Wow, look how flustered he got at that. I myself felt a bit flustered by that comment as well.

"You're funny, Kiba. Oh hey look! It's Hinata and Naruto!" This time it's me pulling Kiba, as I run towards Naruto and Hinata. Neither of them look too surprised to see us I know instantly that they both knew he liked me.

'That brat.' I stare at Hinata and let her know through my facial expression that I know she knew. She just smiles at me and giggles into her hand. Always quiet, except when she's alone with me and Temari.

"So you finally did it hey, dog?" Naruto slaps Kiba on the back and they kind of argue then start laughing. I walk over to Hinata and lightly punch her arm.

"Hey rabbit." She looks at me and her face goes red, anytime I call her rabbit she understands that I know she was off having sex. 

"Asiru! You're so mean to me." Hinata is giggling lightly, I laugh with her.

"So you knew huh?" I ask, gesturing towards Kiba, whom is now play wrestling with Naruto. I guess we all are 18 and 19, some of us still have some maturing to do, that's okay. We're still young and dumb.

"Yes, I did know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Kiba asked me to keep it a secret because he wanted to be the one to tell you." She is such a caring person, that is why I love her.

"Technically he didn't tell me anything, he just asked me out." We both laugh, because Hinata knew he wouldn't really tell me. He skipped that part, which doesn't seem surprising to Hinata.

"Oh Kiba, you're such an odd one." Laughing, we walk away from the boys for a second to go talk to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Hinata, Asiru" They both hug us and ask us how we've been. Ino drills Hinata on the married life and I look over at her and smirk. She just blushes and says it is wonderful.

"Did you both bring your significant others?" I ask while looking around at everyone who is here. I see Iruka, Kakashi is standing near Kurenai and Gai. It looks like Gai is ranting about something 'youthful' because Lee looks pretty engrossed and Kurenai is mostly paying attention to her baby. Shino has now joined Kiba and Naruto's conversation. Sai and Sasuke are walking towards us, confirming my question.

"Well of course we did, this is such a romantic event." Ino says whilst giving Sai a peck on the cheek. I've always thought he was odd but I'm glad he tries so hard with Ino. She has had a crush on him ever since they first met and he called her gorgeous. Sakura and Sasuke are holding hands, and she is just glowing in his presence. They're both finally happy.

"So romantic that Kakashi-sensei is here." Sakura says as she rolls her eyes laughing.

"Are you by yourself Asiru?" All four of them turn towards me after Sai asks this question. My face goes a bit red and I shake my head. Ino not so secretly smacks Sai's shoulder for being so blunt.

"No, I'm here with Kiba actually." I laugh a bit nervously and Hinata smiles at me to make sure I'm okay.

"He finally grew some balls." Sasuke says bluntly from Sakura's side. He still looks really serious, maybe he always does. But he's staring at me as if he is still thinking about what I accidentally said earlier.

"I should probably go find my date actually, Hinata you should find your husband too. Do you guys want to come sit with us?" Gesturing towards the fireworks, everyone nods in agreement and we all walk over to Kiba, Naruto and Shino.

"Good evening Shino, how are you tonight?" I ask politely as I grab Kiba's hand. He just looks down at me and smiles.

"Hello Asiru, I'm well. I hope you're excited for the show. Choji and I made a pretty great setup for tonight." I didn't know he was in charge of this, but I'm excited because he has good taste.

"EVERYONE, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Choji's booming voice makes me, Hinata and Temari, whom just randomly appeared with Shikamaru, jump a bit. We all laugh a bit because we're so in sync we all get scared at the same time.

"We would like to start the fireworks now, is that alright with everyone?" Kakashi is now standing next to Choji. Everyone yells yes in unison. Kakashi nods and gives the signal.

*After the fireworks*

"They were so gorgeous!" I hear Hinata saying to Naruto and Shino.

"Wow, that was the best show yet, Choji!" Ino says congratulating Choji, and Sai is agreeing along with her.

"Asiru, may I speak to you for a moment." This is more of a statement than a question. I turn to see Sasuke standing near me. Kiba is giving Sasuke a funny look, so I just tell him I'll be a second and follow Sasuke over to the edge of the forest.

"What is it, Sasuke?" My arms are crossed over my chest and one of my legs is bent into a slouch. I hope this isn't about earlier, maybe he is just asking me what to get Sakura for a gift! Probably not, he would ask Ino for that one.

"Earlier when I bumped into you, you said 'Dei'. I wasn't sure at first, but I realized that is what you said. I know whose name you almost said. But my real question is why would you be thinking of him, of all people, him?" I don't think I've ever heard Sasuke speak so much. I let out a huge sigh and look him in the eye.

"Do you really want to know? Because I haven't told anyone about him, not even Hinata." I have to break eye contact because his gaze is too intense.

"Yes, Asiru. How do you know the man who almost killed me?"

All I can do is stare at him, Dei-kun's face flashes into my mind, his laugh rings in my ears, I can feel his last moment alive.

 _'There is a reason I don't have a pinky nail, I tried to save him, that was the only part that got caught in the explosion.' I saw him just before he died. His face was slightly crazed, he wasn't himself. It was like he was possessed by madness. Seeing him that way still strikes fear in my heart. However, he was happy at the same time, because he knew he was dying being apart of his art. I managed to attach my petal to his cheek, I pleaded with him over and over not to do it, knowing the outcome._

 _"Please Dei-kun, don't do this! I'll go with you, please don't leave me again. Please, I love you!" The words I said to him echo in my head._

 _But all he could say was that he was sorry and he loved me, that he will always love me._

 _He died whispering that art was an explosion, he wasn't talking to Sasuke; he was talking to me._

 _My heart shattered at that very moment._

 _I didn't even try to retract myself from him, because in all honesty I wanted all of my being to go with him. At that moment, I did not want to live without him, even though I had only seen him once in years. I still loved loved him, whether he was a rogue ninja or not. He did bad things, because he was forced to join the Akatsuki and he changed but I loved him no matter what. He would always be my Dei-kun, the boy who I grew up with, fell in love with, wanted to spend my life with._

 _I was held back by a shinobi, Kakashi, he appeared whilst I was in Deidara's head, trying to convince him not to do it. Kakashi, realizing I wasn't who he thought I was, pulled me away and told me to calm down. He had believed me to be part of the akatsuki when he approached me, however he realized I was an anbu from his own village. This is also how the current hokage discovered that I was part of the anbu before anyone else, only because my mask fell off in my struggle to try and reach Dei-kun._

 _I was screaming and crying so hard I couldn't even see, but Kakashi just held me in that tree just outside of the village we were near. He was shocked to see someone from the black ops showing emotion, I had trained so hard not to show any but this day was different. After I almost lost my voice from all the screaming, Kakashi asked me if I was trying to save Sasuke from the explosion._

 _It was at that moment I realized no one could know of Deidara and I. An anbu member could not be in love. So I told him yes, Sasuke was the one I was trying to save. When I got back to the village, I told Tsunade that I would like to only be put on special missions, only when my kekkei genkai was urgently needed._

"Asiru. How. Did. You. Know. Deidara." I feel the sting of tears in my eyes, but I blink them away, not wanting to appear weak from thinking of Deidara.

"I grew up with him." Before he can ask me anything more, I turn on my heel and walk away. I can't, I just can't tell anyone, especially him, about Dei-kun. Walking briskly away from the hill, briefly forgetting about everyone.

"Asiru! Wait up, let me walk you home." Kiba's voice breaks my trance, and I turn around and somewhat smile at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba. Sasuke just upset me." I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye and Kiba grows a look of worry.

"What did he say?! That asshole." I shake my head vigorously.

"Don't call him that, it's okay, it was just a sensitive topic. I would rather not talk about it anymore okay? Let's just head out." Kiba and I lock our hands, as we walk away I look back at everyone still at the top of the hill.

Sakura is scolding Sasuke because she saw me get upset, she will probably ask tomorrow.

Everyone else seemed oblivious, except for one person; Neji. He is standing near Tenten and Lee; staring directly at me.

"So, this years fireworks were the best I've seen yet, don't you agree?" We've arrived at my building and I am unlocking my door as Kiba talks.

"Yes, they were amazing. I was pleasantly surprised with the outcome. Thank you for asking me to go, I wasn't going to go originally because last year I went with Neji." Just saying his name causes a muscle in Kiba's cheek twitch, I guess that is his sign of being jealous. So I just kiss him on that exact spot.

"I'm glad you said yes, Asiru! I enjoyed myself." His face is slightly red, I just smile and hug him.

"Goodnight Kiba, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Kiba says goodnight and bounds off towards his home.

I lock my door and walk straight to the photo of Deidara and I when we were children. The tears I was holding in start rolling down my face, hitting the frame.

 **A/N: I'm gonna cut it off here! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
